Total Drama Yaoi Drabbles
by Bloodlace
Summary: Title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Yaoi Drabbles

_I decided to chose a yaoi TD couple, put my phone on shuffle and write random drabble that fits with the song. When the song ends, I stop writing and begin to write another one. I will do this for about 10 songs and I ship all the couples in this. It will have characters from ALL series, but I promise it will have no spoilers. I shall be giving them random ship names when possible. Let's Begin!_

**U Got Nothin' On Me – Demi Lovato (AleNoah)**

Noah looked at Courtney, who was flirting with Alejandro. How he was jealous of that bitch for being so close to the hottest man alive. Enough was enough, Noah saw Courtney leave, and he started to walk to Alejandro.

"Alejandro." The Spanish man looked to Noah, and then smiled.

"Hello, Noah. How may I help you?"

"How could you flirt with Courtney?"

"Ah, are you jealous?" Noah blushed.

"Maybe." Alejandro guided Noah's face to his, and closed the gap between their lips.

**The Last Fight (Acoustic) – Bullet for My Valentine (Bricott)**

Scott walked into the cabin and saw that only Brick was there. Scott sighed. It's not that he didn't like him, it was completely the opposite. But like everyone else, Brick didn't think much of him, and that truly hurt Scott. He walked to the foot of Brick's bed. Brick looked at Scott.

"Are you alright? Your eyes are filled with sorrow." It was here that Scott started to cry, but held his tears as best he could. Brick got up from his bed and hugged Scott. The orange haired boy broke down in his arms as Brick tried to comfort him.

"Shhhhhh. It's going to be okay." Brick planted a kiss on Scott's head. Scott looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"You don't think I like you back?"

**This Is Who I Am – Vanessa Amorosi (Mick)**

"Brick, I need to tell you something." Brick looked to Mike, the blaze of the fire lit up his eyes.

"What is it?" Mike took a deep breath. If he and Brick were going to be a thing, he had to know the secret.

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder. But the real me likes you. More than a boy should like another boy. And if you don't swing that way-" Brick cut Mike off with a passionate kiss to his lips. Mike pulled back, shocked at what just happened, but he loved it all the same.

**Write Your Name – Selena Gomez (Tophris)**

"CHRIS!" Topher yelled at the older boy, who was in the hot tub. Chris turned around, startled by the sound. He stood up, forgetting he was naked. Topher got a good look at Chris' body. And did he look good. Topher blushed as Chris spoke,

"What? We're both boys. Get over it."

"I don't think I want to." Chris smirked as he started to strip Topher of his clothes. He just hoped Topher knew what he was about to get into.

**Hero – Skillet (Shave)**

The zombies were coming after Dave. They had already eaten the rest of the campers, as far as Dave knew. Dave ran to the top of the cliff and turned around. The zombies were fast approaching. Dave jumped off the cliff and swam to shore. He ran as fast as he could to the tree house and began climbing. Once he got to the top, he hid inside.

"Dave?" The smaller boy looked up to see Shawn standing before him. Dave was so overcome with emotion that he ran up and kissed Sawn on the lips.

"What was that for? Not that I'm objecting."

"Because, you smell much better than a zombie."

**Unforgiven – Blood On the Dance Floor (AleDuncan)**

The TDWT plane was on the move, and because he won the challenge, Alejandro decided to take Duncan to first class with him. He looked to see Duncan sleeping in the recliner next to him. Alejandro thought this was so cute. He thought about what Duncan might be dreaming about. Alejandro then saw that Duncan had an erection. Alejandro admired the size of Duncan and went to touch it, until a hand grabbed his wrist. Alejandro looked up to see Duncan awake and holding his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?

"Duncan," Alejandro tried to speak, "I was just-"

"If you wanted to see it, you could have just asked."

**Don't Rain On My Parade – Glee Cast Version (NoCo)**

Cody was running away from Sierra, who was chasing him and trying to give him a bath. He was shirtless and was only in his underwear. He decided to hide in the confessional. He ran to the door and quickly popped inside. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to find Noah behind him. Cody stepped backwards, until Noah pressed him up against the wall and kissed him.

"That will make you forget boyfriend stealer."

"I'm not so sure, maybe you need to try again."

**Just Like You – Hannah Montana (Mike x Scott **_**(I couldn't think of a name)**_**)**

"Why are you so mean to people?" Mike asked Scott. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the orange haired boy, but he just had a feeling that whatever itt was, it wasn't good.

"Fuck off! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" Scott said as he ran out of te mess hall. Mike stood up and followed him. Mike tackled Scott to the ground and sat on him so he couldn't move.

"Get off of me!" Scott said. Mike bended down and kissed Scott on the lips, hoping that the case was solved.

**Found Out About You – Emily Osment (AleCody)**

Heather won the challenge, and chose to take Sierra to first class with her. Which left Alejandro and Cody in economy class. Both were happy, but for different reasons. Cody was happy because he got away from Sierra, but Alejandro was happy because he got to spend some tie with Cody.

"So, Cody. Are you still crushing on Gwen?" Cody was caught off guard by the question, but replied,

"No. I like someone else now."

"Oh really? Who is it?" Alejandro sat next to Cody, who was shaking.

"Y-You." That was all Alejandro needed to hear.

**Never Believe It – Skarlett Riot (Topher x Dave)**

Dave was sick and tired of Skye rejecting him. In Dave's mind, she was a stuck up bitch who only cared about the money. And it wasn't helping him that Ella kept advancing on him. Couldn't she just understand he wasn't interested?

"You look down." Dave looked up to see Topher standing before him.

"Why do you care? You aren't even on my team." Topher ignored the comment and sat beside Dave.

"What's up?" Topher asked. Dave couldn't take it anymore and told him everything. It made Topher sad, how could Skye treat him like that? Topher put his arm around Dave and kissed him on the cheek.

**The Chain – Fleetwood Mac (Duncan x Geoff)**

Geoff woke up in his bed. He stretched, letting out a moan in the process. He got out of bed and walked out of the cabin. He looked at the sunrise as he walked to the bathroom. When he got inside, he heard soft panting coming from one of the showers. Geoff slowly peeked inside to find Duncan masturbating. And it was so hot. Geoff got hard as Duncan moaned,

"A-Ahh Geoff!" Duncan let out as Geoff slid down his boxers. He opened the door and wrapped his hands around Duncan, feeling his body. Duncan was about to speak, but Geoff cut him off.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you from now on. You will never have to think of me doing that again because you now have the real thing."

**When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus (Trody)**

"Thanks for saving my butt, man." Trent said as Cody pulled out a can of drink from his pants. He looked to Trent.

"Wanna sip?" Trent thought for a minute before declining. He would've but there was one problem: Trent had a crush on Cody, and he was crushing big. Cody shrugged and took a sip from the drink before speaking,

"Hey listen. There's been something I want to say. I don't know how to say it so I'll just come out with it. I like you. Do you like me too?"

"Yes."

"I understand if you like- Wait, what?"

"You're asking me if I like you. I'm saying yes."

**Beautiful Remains – Black Veil Brides (Noah x Geoff)**

Geoff watched as Noah slept during the awake-a-thon. He thought the smaller boy was so cute. Geoff would watch as Noah turned and mumbled things in his sleep. Geoff observed him for ages as Geoff wrapped his arms around Noah and planting a kiss on his cheek before falling asleep. And right before Geoff fell asleep, he could feel Noah's heart race.

**Adrenaline – Gavin Rossdale (Brightning)**

"97. 98. 99. 100! I beat you, soldier!" Brick stood up as Lightning reached 100 push ups. Lightning playfully punched Brick's arm, who in return playfully smacked Lightning on the ass. Lightning looked to Brick, who was walking away.

"Don't think you can smack my ass and get away with it." Lightning grabbed Brick and ripped his pants off, exposing his penis. Brick turned around to Lightning and tackled him to the ground before pulling him into a kiss. Lightning grabbed Brick's butt, letting him know that there would be a lot more than kissing happening.

**Stupid Girl – Cold (DunCody)**

Cody was riding his emu in Australia. He was so hot so he decided to take his shirt off. He couldn't hang on to it, so he just let it fall to the ground as he continued riding. What Cody didn't know, was that Duncan was tracking him. Later on, Duncan saw Cody's top on the ground. He got off his emu and looked for emu tracks. He got on his emu and rode as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Cody was so hot that he had taken off all his clothes, leaving him butt naked.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" Cody turned to see Duncan holding his clothes and saw the bulge in his pants.

**Puppets On A String (Sword Intro) – IDK who sings this but it's Gail Kim's theme in TNA (Wrestling) (AleTyler)**

Alejandro finally succeeded in getting rid of Noah, thanks to Duncan and Tyler. Alejandro told Gwen to thank Duncan for him while Alejandro could thank Tyler, personally. The Spanish man saw that Tyler was sleeping in economy class. Duncan was with Gwen and Cody invited Owen to first class with him. So it was just the two of them. Alejandro slowly slid down Tyler's pants and started to suck him off.

"A-Alejandro." Tyler moaned in his sleep.

**Fashionably Late – Falling In Reverse (Truncan)**

Trent was so annoyed when Gwen chose Duncan first for her team. Yes, Trent and Gwen were dating, but Trent was feeling certain emotions for Duncan. As Duncan walked to Gwen's side, he looked at Trent and winked at him. Trent just stared at him whist on the inside he was going crazy. After the teams were chosen, Trent walked back to the boys trailer until he was pulled aside by Duncan. He grabbed Trent's pants and slowly began to remove them.

"Let's have some fun."

**Never Surrender – Skillet (Justin x Noah)**

"Justin, the Anti-Me!" Justin smirked as he turned around to see Noah facing him. Justin and Noah were at the Playa and Justin had just been eliminated. Noah was the first to see him.

"Hello, Noah. It's been awhile."

"Three days is awhile for you?" Noah pressed the button for the elevator as Justin nodded. They both got into the elevator as Noah pressed the button for the third floor. The door closes as Justin turned to Noah,

"Why do you hate me so much?" Justin asked Noah. Noah looked at him.

"I don't hate you. It's the opposite."

"How much do you like me?"

"More than Owen, Katie and Sadie combined." Noah kissed Justin's cheek as he walked out of the elevator.

**One Of Those Days – Emily Osment (AleTrent)**

Alejandro ran up the cliff as fast as he could. He had to beat Heather. His helpers, Courtney and Trent, were fighting Heather's helpers, Cody and Sierra. Alejandro started jumping over the lava when Heather yelled at Cody to cut a rope. He did and the cage was sent down on Alejandro. Heather ran past him as Trent jumped over the lava. He pushed the cage back, letting Alejandro free. Alejandro looked at him and closed the gap between their lips.

"Thank you." Alejandro said as he licked his lips.

"The pleasure was all mine."

**Remember December – Demi Lovato (Chris x Duncan)**

"I quit!" Duncan yelled at Chris as he cut his rope and walked inside the plane. Chris decided to leave him there for a bit. But when he finally got there, he saw that Duncan was stroking himself in first class. Chris watched as Duncan caressed his shaft and moaned in pleasure. Chris kept watching until he became hard, which he then pulled doen his pants and began wanking himself whilst watching Duncan stroke himself. Chris heard Duncan moan a loud moan as Duncan came all over himself, and it wasn't long until Chris followed his lead.

**Scream for My Ice-cream – Blood On The Dance Floor (Trent x Noah)**

Noah loved the way Trent's cock felt in his mouth. He loved how Trent moaned at the contact. He would always swallow when Trent came in his mouth. And Trent would do the same whenever he went down on Noah. But when it came to anal sex, Trent was always the top. But Noah preferred being the bottom. He loved bouncing up and down on Trent's meat as he moaned in pleasure. He simply loved it.

**Remedy – Cold (Lightning x Scott)**

Scott threw up again as Lightning watched on, making sure he was ok. Lightning hated seeing his boyfriend like this.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like shit." Scott replied as he threw up again. Lightning left the room and began to start the fireplace. He also made hot chocolate. He grabbed a blanket and threw it on the couch. He walked back into the bathroom and led Scott to the lounge. He snuggled up near the fire whilst he drinked his hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Lightning."

**Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence (Tyler x Duncan)**

Tyler sat in the confessional, talking about how he was afraid Duncan was going to kill him because he saw him and Gwen kiss. Tyler was about to continue when the door opened and Duncan walked in. Tyler jumped back.

"DON'T KILL ME!" He yelled as Duncan just stood there.

"Why would I kill a hot person like you?"

"You think I'm hot?"

"Yes, and super sexy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wanna go out sometime?"

**Dreams – Fleetwood Mac (Geoff x Alejandro)**

Alejandro went into the confessional to express his thoughts on tying with Cody in the final three. He wasn't in the mood for talking, but he was so horny. He took off his shirt and pants and started stroking himself softly. He was about to let out a moan when the door opened and Geoff walked in, a clear bulge in his pants.

"I guess we had the same idea." Alejandro said, eyeing Geoff's crotch. Geoff nodded as he started giving Alejandro a hand job. He moaned as he went to undo Geoff's pants, ready for what was inside.

**If We Were A Movie – Hannah Montana (Justin x Trent)**

Trent watched as Justin jumped into the pool. The Playa was a nice place to relax, but Trent's cock was not relaxing. It was awake, because of Justin. Trent put his knees up to try and cover it, and this didn't go unnoticed by Justin.

"Don't hide it."

"What?"

"Your boner. Don't hide it. It's nice." Justin got out of the pool and walked over to Trent, who pulled down Justin's shorts.

"And you told me not to hide it."

**With Legs Like That – Zebrahead (Noah x Duncan)**

Noah walked out of the bathroom and back to the Screaming Gophers cabin when he heard a voice.

"You have nice legs, Noah." Noah turned around to see Duncan staring at him with a lustful look. Noah just turned around and showen Duncan his penis before saying

"Keep dreaming." Duncan quickly stopped Noah from doing up his pants by running up to him and putting Noah's cock into his mouth. Noah moaned at the feel of Duncan's tongue and came within seconds.

"Are you sure you want me to keep dreaming?"

_Author's Note: What did you think? I know they were short but I wrote the thing during the songs so I only had however long the song was. What are your favourite couples? Constructive Criticism is accepted and flames are laughed at. Should I leave it as it is, turn them all into stories or write another chapter? Review and tell me what you thought,_

_Bloodlace._

_P.S If you like NoCo or Geoff x Duncan then can you pretty please checo out my stories 'The Drug In Me Is You' and 'Bewitched'? You don't have to, I'm just putting it out there._


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Yaoi Drabbles 2

_I finally got my shit together with this story. I hope you enjoy it and answers/responses to reviews are at the end Author's Note. These are new drabbles, so I hope that's okay._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

**You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing – Halestorm (Malcun)**

Duncan ran as fast as he could. He knew that Mal had awoken, and knew that Mal would want to have some 'private time' with him. Duncan ran past a tree when someone grabbed him and pressed him up against the tree.

"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan, when will you learn that you belong to me?" Mal leaned in and kissed Duncan on the lips.

**Poison Apple – Blood On The Dance Floor (AleNoah)**

Alejandro and Noah were enjoying first class in the TDWT plane. Owen, Izzy and Tyler were all asleep, and the two boys were eating some breakfast. Apples! Noah's favourite. He dug into the apples as Alejandro spoke,

"Are you the new Owen?" Noah shot him a glare as he kept eating. However, some of the apples jucies had made their way to the corner of Noah's lips. And this did not go unnoticed by Alejandro.

"Noah, you have something on your lip. Allow me." Alejandro leaned over and licked the juice from Noah's lips.

**Carolyn – Black Veil Brides (Bricott)**

Brick walked into the hospital and headed to reception,

"Can I see him now?" The receptionist looked up at him and nodded. Brick said thanks as he ran to Scott's room. He burst through the door and found Scott sitting in his bed, watching TV. He turned to see Brick, and smiled. Brick closed the door and headed to Scott's bed. He sat beside him and held his hand.

"The doctor's said you might have died. I was so worried, that I wouldn't know what I'd do without you-" Scott calmed him down with a soft kiss to his lips. And Brick easily calmed down.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to worry anymore."

**Who Will I Be – Demi Lovato from the Camp Rock movie (Mick)**

Mike watched on as Brick walked to the cabin. He really liked Brick, and wanted to be friends with him. But he just couldn't figure out how to approach him. He sighed and walked into the cabin. He jumped up on his bunk and laid there. Nobody else was in the cabin except for the duo. Mike closed his eyes as the bed started to move. He thought nothing of it and resumed relaxing. The bed moved again and this time Mike opened his eyes to find Brick lying on top of him.

"Just go with it."

**Who Said – Hannah Montana (Tophris)**

"What do you want now, Topher?" Chris said as Topher approached him. Topher just shrugged and walked past him. Chris was taken aback by this. Topher _never_ shrugged him off. He knew something was wrong. Chris turned around and started to run after Topher. He caught up to him.

"Topher, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"What's eating you? You never just walk past me." Chris looked Topher in the eye, seeing pain and the slightest hint of lust. Chris smirked as he kissed Topher on the forehead.

**Rebel Love Song – Black Veil Brides (Shave)**

Skye had rejected Dave once again, and Jasmine broke it off with Shawn. Dave was in the cave crying when Shawn came in.

"Dave, why are you crying?" Shawn sat down next to him and put his arm over Dave.

"Skye keeps rejecting me! All the girls keep rejecting me! I don't know why, I'm smart, handsome, caring." Shawn nodded in agreement before he whispered in the other boy's ear.

"Maybe you should give boys a try. Jasmine broke up with me, and I think you are very cute." Dave could feel himself blush.

**Neon Lights – Demi Lovato (AleDuncan)**

The plane was parked for the night, and Alejandro took Duncan out to 'talk strategy'. They were walking when Alejandro grabbed Duncan's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you saying you don't like it?"

"No, I-" Duncan was cut off when Alejandro kissed him. Duncan initially tried to push him away, but he was getting turned on more and more. Duncan slithered his hand down Alejandro's pants, feeling his member.

"Bigger than I expected."

**Lithium – Evanescence (NoCo)**

Cody watched out the window as he saw Noah taking the drop of shame. He sighed, how could they vote him off? It was all Duncan's fault. Cody sighed as he leaned his head against the window. He already missed Noah. He missed the way he would stare into Cody's eyes. The way he would act sarcastic after hearing a stupid question. The way he would constantly try to show affection towards Cody in public.

"Noah... I miss you." Cody whispered to himself as he heard nothing in response. Cody curled up in a ball and started crying. He didn't know when he would see Noah again, and it killed him.

**Empire March – Awesome Kong's TNA Theme (Mike x Scott)**

Scott hopped into one of the showers. He was so tired after the challenge in which Dakota was sent home for a second time. He used his invincibility idol, but it was worth it to see Mike for another day, even if Mike didn't like him back. The shower curtain opened and Mike went to walk in, until he noticed Scott.

"Oh my god, Scott. I'm sorry!" Mike quickly closed the curtain, but not before Scott noticed the blush on Mike's face.

**Buenos Aires – Glee Cast Version (AleCody)**

The music was loud, and Cody was dancing to it in nothing but his underwear. It was his favourite song, and he loved it. He danced around his room as the door opened. Alejandro watched Cody as he was shaking his ass in front of the Latin man. Cody turned around to see Alejandro. Cody screamed as he covered himself with his hands.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Cody asked sarcastically whilst a blush crept up on his face.

"Yes I am."

**Stars In The Night – Paige's WWE Theme (Topher x Dave)**

Topher watched as he saw Dave bend over to tie his shoelace. Damn, that ass looked good. He walked up to Dave and placed one hand on his butt. Dave quickly looked to see Topher checking him out.

"I bet you like the view?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with all your clothes on."

**Bad Girls Club – Falling In Reverse (Duncan x Geoff)**

"Hey man." Duncan said to Geoff as he sat down next to him in the mess hall. It was just the two of them. Why? Because the plot calls for it. Anyway, Geoff just looked down, not answering Duncan.

"What's up?" Duncan said as he scooted closer to Geoff. He placed his hand on his leg, and Geoff did the same. Geoff said nothing, and started to move his hand closer to Duncan's crotch.

"You're feisty today aren't you?"

**Trainwreck – Demi Lovato (Trody)**

"Oh god yes!" Cody moaned as he felt Trent slide inside him.

"Damn Cody, you're so tight." Trent groaned as he felt Cody's insides envelop his dick.

"Well, I guess you are going to have to do something about it." Cody whispered seductively. Trent smirked as he started thrusting into Cody, trying to find his prostate. Within a few minutes, he heard Cody gasp,

"Oh fuck! Fuck me right there!" Trent obeyed as he constantly hit that same spot. Cody moaned louder and louder until he felt himself about to cum.

"Trent, I-I'm g-gonna-"

"That's it Cody. Cum for me."

**We Rock – Camp Rock Cast/Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas (Noah x Geoff)**

Noah stood at the base of the tree. It was nice there, and shady. He was alone. Perfect. He started climbing the tree, wanting to get to higher ground. Once high enough, Noah started to unzip his pant. He sighed in relief when his erection was free, and started stroking his dick. Within a few minutes, Noah felt himself climax and came. His ejaculation was so powerful that some of it squirted out of the tree. He looked down to find Geoff with cum in his hand. Noah watched him taste it, and Geoff beamed,

"I'd tell you to come down so I could pleasure you, Noah. But you already did."

**Kiss it Goodbye – Hannah Montana (Brightning)**

Brick walked the dock of shame, eliminated. Jo and Lightning had voted him out, and he felt rejected by Lightning.

"Brick, wait!" Brick turned to see Lightning run towards him.

"I needed to give you something before you go." Before Brick could respond, he felt Lightning's lips connect with his. Brick leaned into the kiss, glad that he wasn't totally rejected.

**We Stitch These Wounds – Black Veil Brides (DunCody)**

"Cody, truth or dare?" Duncan asked.

"Wait what?"

"Truth or Dare?" Cody sighed.

"Truth."

"Pussy..." Cody heard Izzy mumble under her breath.

"If you had to hook up with a male contestant, who would it be?" Cody looked to Duncan, alarmed. He then thought about it and looked down.

"You. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Duncan replied. Cody leaned to Duncan's ear so no one could hear what he was about to say,

"I dare you to fuck me."

**Here's to Us – Halestorm (AleTyler)**

"Tyler." Alejandro spoke. Tyler looked around in first class. Everyone was asleep.

"What's up Al?" Tyler asked. Alejandro inwardly cringed at the nickname.

"Come here." Tyler sat with Alejandro.

"Closer." Tyler moved in closer with Alejandro and turned to him.

"Closer." Tyler moved even closer to Alejandro, their lips only centimetres apart.

"Closer."

"Oh for fucks sake." Tyler whispered as he smashed his lips with Alejandro's.

**I'm Not a Vampire – Falling In Reverse (Boah)**

"You don't really talk much, do you?" Noah asked B. The original cast and the ROTI cast got to stay at Playa Des Losers, well all of them that didn't get blown away at the end of All-Stars.

B shrugged and smiled at Noah.

"Why is that?" Once again, B shrugged.

"Maybe you can show me instead?" B nodded. Noah grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd.

**Love/Hate Heartbreak – Halestorm (Truncan)**

Gwen had broken both of their hearts, but they found each other. Trent and Duncan were lying on a bed shirtless and kissing each other.

"Why didn't we just hook up with each other in the first place?" Trent asked as Duncan moved down on him.

"I don't know, but hopefully it was worth the wait." Duncan smirked as he started to remove Trent's pants, wanting what's on the inside.

**All I Wanna Do (Is Make Love to You) – Halestorm (Justin x Noah)**

Noah was reading his book, not really caring about anything else. All of a sudden, the book was snapped shut, and Noah looked up at the person.

"Justin!" Noah hissed, "What are you doing?" Noah changed the subject when Justin started kissing his neck.

"B-B-Back off!" Noah pushed Justin away with a blush on his face.

"Just admit that you like me."

"I will never admit that-Put me down!" Noah protested as Justin picked him up.

"Okay." Justin said as he took Noah's chair and sat Noah on his lap.

"This is much better, isn't it?" Justin said as he started feeling Noah's body.

"Please tell me that is a pack of Mentos in your pocket." Noah said.

"That's not Mentos."

**Something Grimm – Blood on the Dance Floor (AleTrent)**

The lock on the confessional in the plane was really annoying Trent. After qualifying for Total Drama World Tour, Trent was able to let go of Gwen and began to fall in love with someone else.

Alejandro.

Trent was in the confessional, groping himself. When all of a sudden, someone walked in.

"Hey Amigo!" Alejandro said as he noticed Trent playing with himself.

"Do you need a hand?"

**Private Parts – Halestorm (DunChris)**

Chris walked into the waiting area, looking for a certain individual. He found the green-haired boy sitting at a table in the corner, alone. Chris sighed as he walked over to him and sat down opposite him.

"Duncan," Chris said, "It's been awhile..."

"You haven't seen me in over a year! You were the reason I always got so far in Island, Action and World Tour. And yet, you do this to me?" Duncan screamed.

Chris looked down, not sure of how to answer it. He thought of how bad he had treated Duncan in All-Stars, and spoke, "I'm sorry, but I can bail you out."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

**Tell Me Where It Hurts – Halestorm (Trent x Noah)**

"I can't believe she would do that to me!" Trent yelled as he had his head in his hands, frustrated. Gwen had left him, for Duncan no less. He felt like he had been betrayed. He just can't believe how fast the two had hooked up.

A knock was heard on the door, and Trent calmed down and went to open the door to see Noah standing before him. Not wanting to be ridiculed about Gwen, Trent went to slam the door shut, but Noah's foot blocked the way.

"It wouldn't kill you to not be a total asshole to everyone."

"What do you want Noah?"

"I've come to make sure you are alright."

**Perfect – Vanessa Amorosi (Lightning x Scott)**

"Get back here! I'm not done with you." Scott said as he chased Lightning in the water. The two had been swimming for hours, so long that their fingers are wrinkled.

Lightning laughed as he shook his butt at Scott, challenging him. Scott dived after Lightning and tackled him into the water. He picked up the darker skinned boy and carried him out of the water. Scott placed Lightning on the sand and quickly went on top of him.

"What are you doing- sha damn!" Lightning said as Scott took off his shirt. He also took off Lightning's shirt, exposing his flawless body.

"Perfect." Scott purred.

**He Could Be The One – Hannah Montana (Tyler x Duncan)**

Tyler caught Duncan looking at him, and quickly looked down, not being able to hold his gaze. Duncan noticed this and sat next to Tyler, putting an arm around the jock.

"Hey jockstrap." Tyler blushed at the nickname as Duncan pulled him closer.

"Your blushing is so cute." He said as he nibbled on Tyler's ear.

**Always & Forever – Blood on the Dance Floor (Geoff x Alejandro)**

Geoff was jealous and annoyed with what went down between Bridgette and Alejandro, but not for the reasons everyone thought. He was jealous of Bridgette for kissing Alejandro, when Geoff wanted to kiss him. But alas, Alejandro was only interested in Heather.

Geoff sighed as he went to bed and started dreaming about Alejandro. The two were alone, doing it in the abandoned aftermath set. Geoff was riding him as Alejandro would thrust hard into him. Geoff let out a moan as he came all over Alejandro, and Alejandro moaned when he came inside Geoff. It was a pleasant dream.

**Que Sera – Hannah Montana (Justin x Trent) (2 Hannah songs for them...)**

Justin was walking shirtless in the forest. He enjoyed how the sun felt on his skin. He enjoyed it so much, back home he would sun tan naked in his backyard. The temptation gave in as Justin lost his shorts and continued walking shamelessly.

"Looking good man." Justin turned to see Trent eying him up with a noticeably large 'tent' in his pants.

"I bet I taste just as good as I look." Trent smirked as he started playing with Justin's cock.

**Saviour – Black Veil Brides (Noah x Duncan)**

"Are you alright, Duncan?" Noah said as Duncan held his head in his hands.

"Yeah, just tired." Duncan lied. Gwen had broken up with him AGAIN. Noah sat beside Duncan and placed his hand on the delinquent's knee.

"You're lying. Tell me what I can do to help." Duncan looked to Noah.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." Noah guided Duncan's face to his and planted their lips together.

**Catch Me – Demi Lovato (Codekiel) **

"Cody!" Ezekiel called out after the tech-geek. Cody turned around and greeted Ezekiel with a smile.

"Hey dude. How may I help you?"

"Well," Ezekiel started to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You have..._knowledge,_ eh?" Cody took the hint, and lowered his voice when he spoke,

"With sexual things, right?" Ezekiel nodded as Cody took his hand and started to drag him to his bedroom.

"I'll give you the experience of your life!"

_Author's Note: I would like to take this time to reply to some reviews._

_Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter: Thanks! It's great that you like it. I put Mal/Duncan and B/Noah in there like you wanted and I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thank you for the advice, I know that they are short because of the song but I will be changing that._

_Chaosmoonstar: We meet again... I'm glad that you liked the drabbles! I am saving the 'Shave' drabble from chapter 1 and I might be turning that into a story later on, but I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment so nothing will happen yet. _

_FanTD97: I am grateful for your approval._

_AlmightlyGeorgiaCrusher: Trust me, I would LOVE to turn them all into stories, but I am already struggling with the ones I have up now plus other things. Maybe in the future I will, but not right now. _

_kayhenry247: NoCo forever! They were the first fan fiction I read EVER! Not even kidding! Thanks for checking out those stories (if you did) it means a lot._

_OKAY! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! Massive thanks to Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, kayhenry247 and AlmightlyGeorgiaCrusher for giving me advice on how to continue. I've decided to use an album, and write one-shots of 1 certain paring for the whole album. E.g. Mike x Scott, album: Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Chapter one would be a one-shot based of the song 'Mine'. Chapter 2 would be a one-shot based off the song 'Sparks Fly' and so on. I will do this with ALL pairings. One chapter might be pure fluff, while the next might be extreme lemon. If this stuff doesn't make sense, leave a review or PM me to find out more. If you want to request a certain album for a pairing or even a whole new pairing, PM me ASAP! Hint: the more songs an album has, the more chapters there will be. So there are around 40 couples plus all the songs on an album equal a shitload of yaoi! However, this might take a while due to other things. But you have not seen the last of me; I guarantee it,_

_Bloodlace._


End file.
